School Love
by JessiNeko
Summary: Kaoru es una chica de familia humilde, pero un día obtiene una beca para una de las mejores escuelas, donde encontrara nuevos amigos e incluso el amor…mal Summary lo se
1. Chapter 1

Hola bueno esta es mi primer fic aquí en Fanfictión, soy algo nueva, y espero les guste y si hay algo que tenga mal, no se falta de ortografía, redacción, me pueden decir ya que como dicen ``la practica hace al maestro´´.

**Disclaimer: **las Ppgz y los Rrbz no me pertenecen yo solo me baso en estos personajes para hacer mis historias.

**Summary: **Kaoru es una chica de familia humilde, pero un día obtiene una beca para una de las mejores escuelas, donde encontrara nuevos amigos e incluso el amor…mal Summary lo se

Capitulo 1

Una hermosa mañana donde los pájaros cantan, el sol brilla y el cielo tiene un color azul muy intenso, una chica de unos 16 años, de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, cabello negro como la noche un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, caminaba por la calle con unas bolsas, al parecer había ido de compras.

Su nombre era Kaoru Matsubara, ella era de familia humilde, vivía solo con su madre y su hermano menor, ya que su padre y su hermano mayor murieron cuando ella contaba con la edad de 7 años, y desde entonces su madre trabajaba para mantener a sus hijos.

Kaoru era considerada en la escuela como la chica genio, ya que tenia uno de los mejores promedios de toda la escuela, y por esa razón ella obtuvo un beca para una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad; Instituto Montaner (no se me ocurrió otro mejor).

Kaoru se detuvo en la entrada de un edificio, con varios departamentos, ella se detuvo a saludar ala portera amablemente, para después subir unas escaleras y llegar al tercer piso y detenerse en una puerta color café oscuro que tenia escrito _21-B. _De una de las bolsas de su chaqueta saco unas llaves y metió una de ellas al cerrojo y abrió la puerta.

El departamento no era lujoso, y era perfecto para que ahí vivieran tres personas, ya que contaba con sala, cocina, tres recamaras y un baño.

-Ya llegue- anuncio Kaoru, mientras colocaba las llaves en un pequeño plato que se encontraba en una mesita al lado de la puerta y cerrando esta.

-¿Me trajiste mis dulces?-preguntaba un niño de 11 años saltando.

-Si Shou, aquí tienes-dijo Kaoru entregándole una bolsa de dulces a su hermano.

-¡Si dulces!-expreso el niño felizmente mientras se dirigía a su habitación corriendo.

-Hola hija… bueno me tengo que ir al parecer trabajare en la casa de los señores Him- anuncio la madre de Kaoru mientras se disponía a salir del departamento-ah y no olvides que Shou no debe de comer tantos dulces.-

-No te preocupes mamá- dijo Kaoru mientras dejaba las bolsas en la mesa.

-Bueno nos vemos hija-se despidió la madre.

-Adiós mamá-se despidió Kaoru.

Kaoru se dispuso a ordenar las cosas que había traído del mercado, pero en eso el teléfono sonó.

-¿Hola?-contesto Kaoru ya que había tomado el teléfono.

-¿Se encuentra la señora de la casa?-pregunto una voz al perecer de un hombre mayor.

-No, no se encuentra, ¿para que la necesita?-pregunto Kaoru un poco curiosa.

-Lo que sucede es que soy el director de la escuela de donde su hija fue aceptada y tengo que hablar con ella-dijo el señor a lo que Kaoru se quedo en shock, que tal si la llamaban para decirle que ya beca se cancelo o que tal si hubo un temblor y destruyo la escuela en donde ella soñó estudiar…esta bien tenia que aceptar que estaba exagerando.

-Mmm…ella no se encuentra, pero soy su hija si quiere dejarle un mensaje-dijo Kaoru un poco nerviosa.

-¿Con que tú eres la niña genio?-pregunto el señor curioso.

-Si…eso creo-respondió.

-Muy bien, entonces déjeme decirle que mañana debe de asistir al instituto junto con su madre-dijo este felizmente.

-¿Mañana?-pregunto Kaoru.

-Si…o acaso ¿hay algún problema?.

-No claro que no, mañana ahí estaremos-dijo Kaoru.

-Muy bien aquí las espero a las 8 am en mi oficina-dijo el señor para después colgar.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?-pregunto su pequeño hermano Shou, con la boca llena de dulces.

-Al parecer mañana empiezo en el Instituto Montaner-dijo Kaoru en estado de shock mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Que bien hermanita, felicidades-felicito Shou a su hermana mientras la abrazaba.

*A la mañana siguiente*

Eran las 7:31 am y Kaoru se encontraba poniéndose los tenis para dirigirse a su nueva escuela.

-Vamos Kaoru apresúrate o llegaremos tarde-dijo la madre de Kaoru.

-Ya voy mamá-dijo Kaoru mientras salía de su habitación.

-Bueno entonces nos vamos-dijo la madre de Kaoru mientras tomaba las llaves del pequeño plato, y ambas salían del departamento. Ambas tomaron un taxi el cual las llevo hacia el instituto.

Ya ahí Kaoru se impresiono ya que el instituto era demasiado grande, era como 4 veces mas grande que a la escuela donde ella estudiaba. Mientras las dos se dirigían a la ofician del director que se encontraba en el centro del instituto, Kaoru veía las aulas que tenia esa escuela, a los estudiantes que la veían y murmuraban a la vez, pero ella no tomo mucha importancia, ya que llegaron fueron atendidas por la secretaria del directos.

-Señora Matsubara el director las esta esperando en su oficina a ambas-dijo la secretaria mientras abría las puertas de la oficina del director.

-Buenos días señora Matsubara-saludo amablemente el director.

-Buenos días director- también saludo la madre de Kaoru.

-Si gustas puedes ir a recorrer el lugar-sugirió el director a Kaoru ya que la noto muy curiosa.

-Claro, solo espero no perderme- dijo mientras salía de la dirección.

Kaoru camino por los largos y anchos pasillos del instituto, mientras algunos estudiantes la miraban como si bicho raro, ya que todos sabían que ella había entrado al instituto por una beca y no por ser de familia con dinero.

Esto es todo espero les guste, nos vemos Sayonara.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno gracias por sus comentarios aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste.**

**A Kaoru no le importo mucho eso, ella siguió caminando hasta que tres chicas se pararon adelante de ella impidiéndole el paso.**

**-Pero miren que tenemos aquí-dijo una chica de cabello castaño rizado y ojos extraños con una pupila en forma de estrella.**

**-Así que tú eres la chica de beca-pregunto otra de chica de cabello café y ojos color morado.**

**-si, ¿Por qué?-pregunto Kaoru ante las miradas de las tres chicas.**

**-Nada…solo que deberías irte ya que tú no perteneces a esta escuela-dijo otra de las chicas, pero de esta su cabello era blanco y sus ojos del mismo color.**

**-Solo por que no sea de la misma clase que ustedes piensas que tienen derecho a correrme de aquí-protesto Kaoru enojada.**

**-Pero por supuesto-dijo con superioridad la chica de cabello rizado, la que al parecer parecía la líder de ellas tres. **

**-Sabes Himeko deberías dejar de molestar a las personas- dijo una chica rubia de ojos color azul cielo, detrás de Kaoru.**

**-Tú no te metes Miyako-dijo la peli-blanca.**

**-Lo mismo te dijo Bell-dijo la chica rubia la cual se llamaba Miyako.**

**-Saben que mejor vámonos-dijo la chica de ojos morados.**

**-Ya era hora Bunny-dijo Miyako.**

**Las tres chicas se fueron dejando a las dos chicas.**

**-No les agás caso- dijo Miyako-por cierto mi nombre es Miyako, y si no me equivoco tu dejes ser Kaoru Matsubara, la de la beca.-**

**-Así es-respondió la Kaoru-y gracias por lo de hace unos minutos.-**

**-Ahh eso, no te preocupes, además el director me pidió que fuera tu guía-dijo Miyako, mientras caminaba y era seguida por Kaoru-¿y adonde quieres ir primero?-pregunto Miyako.**

**-Supongo que a la dirección-respondió Kaoru.**

**-Y ¿Por qué?-pregunto Miyako.**

**-Es que mi madre esta ahí, y ya estará a punto de irse-dijo Kaoru.**

**-Esta bien-dijo Miyako.**

**-¡Miyako!-grito una chica detrás de ellas, y ambas voltearon y vieron a una chica pelirroja de ojos color rosas.**

**-¿Qué pasa Momoko?-pregunto Miyako a la chica la cual conocía.**

**-Dime que realizaste la tarea de historia, ahh por cierto ¿quien es tu amiga?-pregunto Momoko.**

**-Ella es Kaoru, la chica nueva-dijo Miyako, presentando a Kaoru.**

**-Hola Kaoru, mi nombre es Momoko-dijo presentándose Momoko.**

**-Hola-dijo Kaoru.**

**-Y ¿A dónde iban?-pregunto Momoko**

**-A la dirección-dijo Miyako**

**-¿Y para que?-volvió a preguntar Momoko**

**-por que Kaoru tiene que ir son su madre-respondió Miyako**

**-ahh antes de que se me olvide, me dijeron que te diera esto Miyako-dijo Momoko, mientras sacaba un papelito de su mochila.**

**Miyako leyó el papelito que le había entregado su amiga, y se en su rostro apareció un pequeño sonrojo.**

**-Saben chicas me tengo que ir, Momoko podías llevar a Kaoru a la dirección-pidió a su amiga, para no recibir respuesta e irse.**

**-¿Qué decía el papel, que le entregaste?-pregunto curiosa Kaoru.**

**-Yo que se, no lo leí-dijo Momoko.**

**-Si tu como no-dijo sarcástica Kaoru.**

**-Bueno si lo leí, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadien-pidió Momoko.**

**-Prometido-dijo rápidamente Kaoru.**

**-Lo que pasa es que, ella sale con un chico, pero a escondidas-dijo Momoko susurrando para que nadien la escuchara.**

**-¿Y por que a escondidas?-pregunto Kaoru de la misma manera.**

**-Por que sus familias no se llevan muy bien, y además los hermanos de su novio nos odian-explico Momoko.**

**-Ahh ya veo-dijo Kaoru.**

**-Muy bien aquí es la dirección, nos vemos-dijo despidiéndose Momoko.**

**-Adiós-dijo también despidiéndose Kaoru.**

**Kaoru iba a entrar a la dirección cuando su madre salió de ahí.**

**-Muy bien hija nos vemos-dijo su madre.**

**-Claro mamá-respondió Kaoru.**

**-¿Y como te fue?-pregunto su madre.**

**-bien…creo-dijo Kaoru.**

**-muy bien entonces, mañana empiezas en la escuela-dijo anunciando su madre.**

***A la mañana siguiente***

**-Kaoru, hija levántate, se te va hacer tarde-decía la mamá de Kaoru para despertarla, ya que eren las 6:45 am y Kaoru aun no se levantaba, y entraba a las 7:00 am**

**-¡¿Qué? Me quede dormida-dijo rápidamente Kaoru mientras se despertaba, se había dado cuenta de la hora, eran las 6:47, tenia 13 minutos para bañarse, cambiarse, desayunar y llegar a la escuela.**

**Se levanto rápidamente, se metió a la ducha se baño y se puso el uniforme de la escuela, el cual consistía una falda negra con calcetas del mismo color, blusa blanca con un moño rojo, chaleco negro y zapatos del mismo color. Bajo a ala cocina y solo tomo un pan tostado con mermelada, se despidió se madre y salió corriendo de la casa.**

**Kaoru iba corriendo por las calles, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible a la escuela, pero aun así llego 15 minutos después de la hora dicha, se dirigió rápidamente a la dirección con la secretaria del director, para que le diera su horario.**

**-Muy bien, señorita Matsubara aquí esta su horario, y será mejor que se apresure-dijo la secretaria.**

**-Gracias-dijo Kaoru para después irse a su respectivo salón.**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos Sayonara**


End file.
